Leader
Fortune favors the bold. Leadership is simultaneously about careful management and sacrifice. As a leader, you will have to choose whether you are a tactical mastermind shouting orders from the backline or a heroic inspiration charging the enemy line. Just because an adventurer's class is "leader" doesn't mean they have to command the party, but they are likely to be in such a position. In any case, you will most likely be the fulcrum of your party playing as a leader. There are essentially two types of leaders: those that use stratagem and their abilities to boost friends from the back, and those that lead by example using skills to buff themselves. Choose your style of leadership wisely. You could theoretically have your abilities come from some other source that isn’t exactly leadership, so ask your game master if you want to try something special. Special/Background * Traditional Leaders ** Community head or minor politician. ** Ex-military/mercenary officer. ** Prominent religious figure. ** (Rabbit only) You are a clone warpriest gone rogue. Rabbit clone warpriests have Tyrian purple fur. * Unorthodox "Leaders" ** Conniving but charismatic charlatan who gives "advice". ** Badmouthed ruffian who insults his allies to provoke them into action. Abilities Merciless Taunt Requirements: Level 1. Active: Pick a foe. Laugh in their face, yell insulting remarks, shake your fist, etc. The chosen enemy will only be able to target you for ((level/3)+2) turns. Costs: 1 turn and 10 energy. Encouragement Requirements: Level 1. Active: Extoll an ally to feats of valor. At level 9, you may use encouragement on two allies at the same time. Encouragement can do one of three things: # Add a +2 accuracy modifier to their next attack and boost their damage per shot by ((level/6)+1). # Increase their next skill check by ((level/4)+2). # Heal them ((level*2)+25) health points and allow them to redo their last mental or pain save. Costs: 1/2 turn and 15 energy Merely a Flesh Wound Requirements: Level 2. Passive: Your base HP is increased by 20 points. Active: Declare this defense after the enemy has rolled their attack. Negate 50% of the enemy attack so long as they didn't critically hit you. Once per battle, you can ignore being knocked unconscious, and remain active with 1HP. Costs: 0 turns and 30 energy. Double Time! Requirements: Level 2 and Encouragement. Active: All allies within 6 spaces get 50% more movement on their next turn. Leaving the range of this ability doesn't change the effect. The range of this ability becomes 8 spaces at level 6 and 10 spaces at level 11. Costs: 1/2 turn. 10 energy/person affected. Hold the Line Requirements: Level 3 and Encouragement. Active: For 3 turns, all allies gain armor of all types equal to ((level/3)+1) to a maximum of 5 armor. Costs: 1/2 turn and 40 energy. Till I'm Black and Blue Requirements: Level 3 and Merely a Flesh Wound Passive: Your base HP is increased by 10. At level 8 this becomes 20HP and at level 17 this becomes 35HP. Active: Move next to any ally who is injured ignoring all terrain or enemies who are in the way. The target may be within double your normal movement range. Costs: 1 turn and 20 energy. Revival Requirements: Level 4 and Merely a Flesh Wound. Active: Choose any target (includes yourself) who can hear or see you. Give the target 1/4 of their health back (round HP up). This ability can revive a character who has been knocked out. If you are knocked out, you may only use this ability on yourself. This ability may not be used to give bonus HP. Costs: 1 turn and 20 energy. Savage Mockery Requirements: Level 4 and Merciless Taunt. Active: Target either an ally or an enemy. This can take the form of friendly yet brutal jest aimed at a comrade, a frenzied order at an underling, or a cutting jest aimed toward the enemy. If the target is an ally they get +3 accuracy and grapple. If the target is an enemy they get a -3 accuracy and grapple. This effect lasts for ((level/4)+1) turns. Costs: ½ turn and 20 energy. Commander's Luck Requirements: Level 5 and Merely a Flesh Wound. Passive: Many leaders have the range ability to stroll past marksmen or wade through artillery fire without a scratch. Your max HP is increased by 15 and you may get up from a prone position as a 0 turn action. You also gain +1 dodge. At level 14 this becomes +2 dodge. Active: You may negate 50% physical or energy damage or 75% of concussive damage for 1 turn. At level 13, this ability lasts for 2 turns. This does not stack with Merely a Flesh Wound. Costs: 0 turns and 30 energy Battle Cry Requirements: Level 5 and Merciless Taunt. Active: It could be a ferocious shout, a personal motto, a roaring indistinguishable word of rage. Gives you +3 speed and +1 ROF. All allies who can hear you gain a 1 armor of all types and (level*4) bonus HP. All of these effects (including the bonus HP) wear off after 3 turns. Costs: 1 turn and 40 energy. Righteous Fury Requirements: Level 6 and Savage Mockery. Active: No army wins without first believing that it has a right to win. An inspiring speech can rouse companions to great feats of valor. This effect works on the Leader and all of their allies who can hear them and roll high enough (DC7). Allies penetrate 10 armor for the duration of the buff. At level 11, this ability also heals 2D20 per turn. Righteous Fury lasts for three times as many turns as the leader speaks for (with a maximum effective time of 12 turns). Costs: 1 turn (or multiple turns if charged up) and 50 energy. All For the Cause Requirements: Level 6 and Merely a Flesh Wound. Passive: Selfless devotion to an ideal is an inspiration to friends and can be a terror to foes. Your max HP is increased by 3/level (retroactively added to all previous levels). Active: If an ally within 2 spaces is attacked you can automatically move next to them and split the incoming damage between you (for the purpose of this ability, use their defensive stats). At level 10, you may also make an attack against the enemy before or after you move (whichever works to your advantage). This ability must be declared after the enemy has calculated their damage. Costs: 1 turn and 30 energy. Furious Charge Requirements: Level 7 and Double Time. Active: Swinging a blade aloft the Leader calls for a mass charge. This ability allows every friendly character (including the user) within 5 spaces of the user to move at the same speed as the leader and make a charge attack on the enemy. If they are not close enough to use the charge ability they may run toward the enemy while hipfiring or simply move toward the enemy. All characters may move at the speed of the user. This may only be used once per battle. Costs: 1 turn and 85 energy. War Chant Requirements: Level 8 and Battle Cry. Active: The chant starts low and quiet; a single warrior beginning but grows into a thunderous storm. The power of the chant is based on the number of people chanting and the time the effect lasts for is dependent on the one who starts the chant. 5 or fewer chanters gain +2 armor, +30 bonus HP, and +1 ROF. 6-50 chanters gain +2 armor, +45 bonus HP, and +1 ROF. 51 or more chanters gain +2 armor, +45 bonus HP, and +1 ROF while giving the enemy -4 accuracy. The chant lasts for ((level/2)-2) turns. Bonus HP remains active after the chant. Costs: 2 turns (for all units involved) but no energy. Heroic Might Requirements: Level 9 and All for the Cause. Active: The leader stands above others like a hero of old. Seemingly invulnerable they raise their weapon with a mighty shout and attack the enemy. This ability lasts as long as the leader can keep up losing energy each turn. When active, the Leader resists 80% of damage and is immune to knockback from all enemies smaller than 5 spaces. The Leader also has a +3 accuracy and grappling modifier. Heroic might buffs user's speed by +5 (this may ignore the 15 square speed cap) . Finally, the Leader may not use other abilities or use any skills besides Dodge, Block, Drive, and Ride while using Heroic Might. Costs: 1 turn to activate and 40 energy / turn used (including activation). Category:Class